He who waits
by Tuvstarr's lost heart
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Jaeha, Hak. Jae/Hak: Hak finally gives Jae-Ha a kiss. Very very mild M/M.


_Tumblr prompt: Jaeha, Hak._

 _Jae/Hak: Hak finally gives Jae-Ha a kiss._

* * *

Jae-Ha could see Hak growling in irritation and he couldn't help but smirk at the frustrations on display, it was just so much fun to mess with him. Ever since the dust had settled after the Sei incident, during which Hak had, in relief, given him a quick hug to relay his gratefulness, Jae-Ha had made it his mission to annoy the crap out of the bodyguard with endless teasing and suggestive questioning. It was Hak's own fault for making it so easy, honestly.

Jae-Ha, as a man who had made it his life-mission to indulge himself in everything beautiful, easily admitted that the dark-haired bodyguard was an eleven on every scale of ten there was. Too bad he was also ridiculously straight… but that only made it, even more, fun to play a couple of innocent pranks on him. Jae-Ha would be the first to admit that a flustered Hak was an immensely attractive Hak.

The same night as the successful rescue mission had taken place, Jae-Ha casually brought the hug up, and as Hak shut him down, he knew that the bodyguard had, naively, thought that would be the end of it, oh how wrong he was…

"Hak, can I just say that I really treasured that hug?" He enquired over dinner, and he could see Yona dear squirm in her seat in the corner of his eyes, though his main focus laid on the bodyguard.

"No," Hak muttered, his eye twitching slightly and his body stiffened while his glaive accidentally 'slipped' out of his hands, just narrowingly missing Jae-Ha's neck as its sharp end fell to the ground. Jae-Ha merely winked and blew him a quick kiss.

From there on, his efforts doubled.

 **…**

"Hey, Hak, it's getting a bit chilly. I was thinking that we could share a sleeping blank-"

"Forget it."

 **…**

"Hey, Hak, I heard somewhere that male cuddling is considered a sign of friendship in the Wind tribe, is that true?"

"Get lost."

"I already am, in your eyes."

"…"

 **…**

"Hak, I was thinking-"

"Piss off."

"Aw, come on now, you could at least hear me out…"

"I did. You said that you were thinking something, and I said piss off."

 **…**

The sun had since long set. It was Hak's turn to stay awake on guard, and Jae-Ha thought it was the perfect opportunity to toy with the bodyguard a bit, so when the others eventually abandoned the campfire for their own sleeping-mats, he lingered. He busied himself with playing a quiet tune on his flute to pass the time, and when he was certain that only the two of them were awake, he put the flute down and set to work.

"Hey, Hak-"

"Heaven's sake, what do you want from me?!" Hak groaned as if he had been expecting the approach, and Jae-Ha knew, he just knew that if he pushed him just a little bit further something interesting would happen…

"A kiss," he answered without missing a beat, "I've always wondered-"

"You'll stop pestering me then?" Hak asked, and Jae-ha thought that he sounded almost baffled at his own response.

"Wait, are you… Uh, yeah, sure!" Jae-Ha answered, and he had barely finished the sentence before Hak grabbed hold of his collar, pulled him closer and quickly pressed his lips against Jae-Ha's.

"There," Hak muttered as he pulled away, "you got your damn kiss, and if you ever tell a living soul, I'll kill you. Then, when I die, I'll find you in the afterlife just so that I can beat the crap out of your pathetic soul. Got that?"

Jae-Ha could do nothing but dazedly nod his agreeance. Though as Hak turned around, picking up and throwing another log on the fire, obviously pretending that nothing had happened, Jae-Ha could have sworn he saw a faint blush decorate the other's cheeks…

* * *

There was so _so_ many ways to take this prompt… Eventually I settled for letting Jae-Ha's relentless pursuit finally wear him down… or did it... I'll leave that up to you guys to interpret.

I also borrowed the first half of a dialogue prompt from a prompt blog (the "get lost" flirt comment).


End file.
